


Breath Of Secrets

by TheFoxConstellations



Series: There Is Beauty In The Broken [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxConstellations/pseuds/TheFoxConstellations
Summary: Embarrassedly, the first thing Naruto did was scream.“What the fuck?!” his voice echoed down the canyon.Kurama laughed, a booming sound that echoed in his ears.“What the fuck?!” Naruto screamed once more.





	Breath Of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray, it's here!

Embarrassedly, the first thing Naruto did was scream.

“What the fuck?!” his voice echoed down the canyon.

Kurama laughed, a booming sound that echoed in his ears.

“What the fuck?!” Naruto screamed once more.

“Oh, now that is one of the greatest things I’ve seen in awhile!” Kurama chuckled.

“I-I can’t, why didn’t you tell me?!” Naruto shrieked rather hysterically.

“Eh, it was funnier to watch you dance around like a dumb monkey.” Kurama answered with a shrug.

Naruto sighed, holding the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

“We will speak about this later.” He said with a tone of finality.

The second thing he did when he arrived was dig through his pockets to pull out a headband. His fingers brushed the cold metal, tracing the spiral that was carved into the metal. 

“Uzushio.” He murmured.

The home that would never be and the village he could never save. When he first learned of Uzushio, he was shocked, and then he became angry. It was his birthright, he was the Prince of Uzushio, he was a prince of a dead village. He had wondered where Konoha was. Where were they when Uzushio fell apart? Where were they when villagers were slaughtered like animals? Where were they when civilians and shinobi tried to run and caught like mice? Where were they when their sister village became nothing but rubble and a river of blood?

Behind their walls, sleeping safe and sound as Kiri and Iwa broke through seals and stole Uzumaki sealing techniques. 

In the end, the only thing they could do was open their doors to the survivors and tell them that they were no longer the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure, they became the Uzumaki of Konohagakure. They became nameless shinobi who would later lose their lives in the Third Shinobi World War and leave nothing but a girl with blood red hair who grew into a princess of a dead clan with a seal on her stomach that held a dangerous creature. 

And so, in honor of the sister village that became nothing, Konoha changed the uniforms, adding the Uzumaki spiral, a silent plea for forgiveness and a symbol of their regret that they could not help and that they were helpless to the survivors that fell one by one in their name.

Naruto was bitter, he had a clan and a family that had died and Konoha did nothing.

Then he found the documents.

Secret orders to create a blindspot in the frontlines, allowing in enemy shinobi like Iwa and Kiri, it was conveniently close to Uzushio and it was ordered during the time that rumors of Uzushio refusing to fight were growing.

He broke. 

He hid away in his tent and cried. He cried until his eyes swelled and the tears became something familiar.

He cried for Uzushio, the village he could never save.

He cried for Konoha, his home that became rotten. The roots poisoned and the leaves withering.

He cried for his comrades, giving their lives to a broken cause.

He cried for the Biju, their enslavement and suffering.

He cried for everyone, doing all they can to stop another war and finally bring peace to the world.

The man stood up, his hands gripping the metal headband tighter as he moved to tie it to his forehead. He swiftly tied up his long hair into a loose ponytail, having let it grown when there was no access to a scissor and all his kunai were covered in blood, when he froze.

His hair was red.

Not just any shade, but bright, blood-red.

“Kurama, what the fuck?!” he shrieked.

Because even if he may be a jinchuuriki and a time traveler, he does remember that for the past twenty-five years of his life, his hair was  _ blonde. _

The fox barked out a laugh once more.

“What? You thought there’d be no consequences to time travel, kit? There are  _ always _ consequences. You are existing in a time where there is already another Uzumaki Naruto, and the timeline recognizes there shouldn’t be a double. Naturally, your identity is erased. Even biologically, you aren’t Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina. You’ve changed, I’d say with that red hair, you’ve become a full Uzumaki. So while you may have memories of being Uzumaki Naruto, in all other senses, you aren’t.”

“...I guess that makes sense.” Naruto murmured. Though, he wasn't really Naruto anymore, wasn’t he?

He sighed resignedly, another thing to remind him of his past was lost. Although, he felt strangely detached, as if he couldn’t care any less that he was no longer Uzumaki Naruto. He wondered if it had anything to do with all he had seen. Maybe after all the things he had experienced, losing his identity wasn’t that much of a big deal, he still had his memories of the time before, and really, that was what mattered the most. Though, the idea of no longer being related to Tou-san and Kaa-san pained him, in the end, it would be demetrial to his goal if Konoha saw how similar he was to the current Naruto. It’s best that he be a nameless Uzumaki, unrelated to the Prince of Whirlpool.

“Who am I?” he asked himself, anxiously twisting a strand of hair.

“Makoto, you are Uzumaki Makoto.” The fox answered.

“What?! Why?!” Naruto cried out indignantly.

“Knowing you, you’d take a name like Menma, or Nori, or even Tonkotsu.” Kurama snorted, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Naruto sputtered, before he leaned back on the soles of his feet in contemplation. “Well, Tonkotsu, maybe…” 

“Baka! Let’s get a move on already, your name will be Makoto, and nothing else!” Kurama snapped.

Naruto, or rather, Makoto, sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may have noticed, WHY IS IT SO SHORT?!
> 
> Yeah, yeah, before you all panic, I've done it on purpose to set something up for the next chapter! Yeah, you've read right, a next chapter! And maybe, it'll be here before the next ten years.
> 
> Well, I got something done these past months or so, so thank you all for the wonderful comments! It really works wonders with motivating me, and also guilting me into writing, hahahaha, ehehe...
> 
> Also, it took a while, but I realized I used the name Kurama when I should've used something else, so DIAWG has changed, the name Uzumaki Kurama has become Uzumaki Makoto.
> 
> So, hopefully, the next chapter should come a little sooner.


End file.
